


Meme is tired of Shizaya

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Shizuo x Izaya (and alternates) drabbles and one shots [18]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Kink Meme, M/M, Meme, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meme is tired of Shizaya. 4srs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meme is tired of Shizaya

\--  
  
Durarara!! Kinkmeme Part 5 Page 27 prompt 7:  
Anon post:  
I’m sick of seeing Shizaya. I want Shizuo to beat the SHIT out of Izaya but NO SHIZAYA please! Just keep it IC and HATIN’  
  
Durarara!! Kinkmeme Part 5 Page 27 prompt 8:  
Anon post:  
Shizaya is not my thing but I want the WHOLE cast to love Izaya because that poor sexy guy needs some lovin!  
  
\--  
  
Erika frowned. And then typed on her computer and sent:  
  
\--  
  
Durarara!! Kinkmeme Part 5 Page 27 prompt 9:  
Anon post:  
THERE IS NEVER ENOUGH SHIZAYA! Can I please be having some fluffy and HOT SMEXY times of Shizuo fucking Izaya nice and slow! Bonus if they’re stuck inside a locker or something and get really horny!  
  
\--  
  
Erika waited. Then another message popped out after 37th refresh.  
  
\--  
  
Durarara!! Kinkmeme Part 5 Page 27 prompt 10:  
Anon post:  
I think there should be more non-shizaya prompts. AND MORE YURI! Can I have some fem!Walker and Erika having some smexy times in the van? Bonus if Kadota and Togusa are watching and recording!  
  
\--  
  
Erika frowned again. What’s with these people and not liking Shizaya lately?!!!  
  
She typed another prompt to counter attack it!  
  
\--  
  
Durarara!! Kinkmeme Part 5 Page 28 prompt 1:  
Anon post:  
SHIZAYA FOR THE WIN! Can I have some PRETTY PLEASE ZOMG YOU WILL HAVE MY BABIES I SWEAR!!!!111  
  
  
\--  
  
Erika posted it and CURSED that she FORGOT to actually type IN the kink out of her passion to type something quick.  
  
\--  
  
Durarara!! Kinkmeme Part 5 Page 28 prompt 1:  
Anon posts a reply to prompt 1:  
OP here. Err, I typed too fast. I want Shizaya with Izaya moaning, crying, begging, whore, cock-worship, masturbating while Shizuo is watching and RIMMING!!!!!!!  
  
  
\--  
  
Durarara!! Kinkmeme Part 5 Page 28 prompt 1:  
‘Blond Sweet-tooth’ posts a reply to prompt 1:  
… that’s sick!  
  
Durarara!! Kinkmeme Part 5 Page 28 prompt 1:  
Anon posts a reply to prompt 1:  
Fuck. No one saw me deanoning!  
  
Durarara!! Kinkmeme Part 5 Page 28 prompt 1:  
Anon posts a reply to prompt 1:  
Heh, I did, Shizu-chan~ I didn’t know you lurked here.  
  
Durarara!! Kinkmeme Part 5 Page 28 prompt 1:  
‘Blond Sweet-tooth’ posts a reply to prompt 1:  
Fuck you flea! I can smell you even through this damn phone! I bet you were the one posting those damn anti-Shizaya prompts!  
  
Durarara!! Kinkmeme Part 5 Page 28 prompt 1:  
Anon posts a reply to prompt 1:  
Touche. But I’m not dumb enough to de-anon.   
  
Durarara!! Kinkmeme Part 5 Page 28 prompt 1:  
Anon posts a reply to prompt 1:  
Guys, guys. No fighting! More smut will fix this!  
  
  
Durarara!! Kinkmeme Part 5 Page 28 prompt 1:  
‘Shinjuku’s Orgasm on two legs’ posts a reply to prompt 1:  
NO IT WILL NOT!  
  
Durarara!! Kinkmeme Part 5 Page 28 prompt 1:  
‘Blond Sweet-tooth’ posts a reply to prompt 1:  
NO IT WILL NOT!  
  
  
Durarara!! Kinkmeme Part 5 Page 28 prompt 1:  
Anon posts a reply to prompt 1:  
Ah FUCK I de-anoned.  
  
  
Durarara!! Kinkmeme Part 5 Page 28 prompt 1:  
‘Blond Sweet-tooth’ posts a reply to prompt 1:  
Flea, that’s a terrible handle to use.   
  
  
Durarara!! Kinkmeme Part 5 Page 28 prompt 1:  
Anon posts a reply to prompt 1:  
Whatever, as if your name is any better. So girly.  
  
  
Durarara!! Kinkmeme Part 5 Page 28 prompt 1:  
Anon posts a reply to prompt 1:  
Guys, guys… anyone want to fill yuri? PLEASE ;______;  
  
  
Durarara!! Kinkmeme Part 5 Page 28 prompt 1:  
Anon posts a reply to prompt 1:  
WILL SOMEONE PLEASE JUST FILL THIS SO I CAN FAP TO IT ALREADY?  
  
  
Durarara!! Kinkmeme Part 5 Page 28 prompt 1:  
Anon posts a reply to prompt 1:  
Whoa… that was TMI~

 

  
Durarara!! Kinkmeme Part 5 Page 28 prompt 1:  
‘Blond Sweet-tooth’ posts a reply to prompt 1:  
Fuck no! Why should I write about me having sex with Izaya? It’s fucking disgusting!!!  
  
  
Durarara!! Kinkmeme Part 5 Page 28 prompt 1:  
Anon posts a reply to prompt 1:  
And as much as I love humans, I don’t want your babies Erika. Seriously.  
  
  
  
  
Durarara!! Kinkmeme Part 5 Page 28 prompt 1:  
Anon posts a reply to prompt 1:  
But you can write about how you pound and pummel his ass so hard that he can’t walk straight anymore the next day! And how he moans and whines all for you, humiliating himself as he cries pitiful tears, his cock weeping with need and desires as his flushed body blushes with shame! And how he claws at the bed sheet in pain and pleasure as you rape his ass to show him who’s boss!!!  
  
\--  
  
There was silence in the meme as Erika furiously tapped the key, F5, F5, F5, F5, F5, F5…  
  
69 F5’s later…  
  
\--  
  
  
  
Durarara!! Kinkmeme Part 5 Page 28 prompt 1:  
‘Blond Sweet-tooth’ posts a reply to prompt 1:  
Okay. I’m filling this. I’m gonna fucking RAPE YOUR ASS FLEA!  
  
  
  
  
Durarara!! Kinkmeme Part 5 Page 28 prompt 1:  
‘Shinjuku’s Orgasm on two legs’ posts a reply to prompt 1:  
FUCK NO! I’m gonna fucking rape you back! SO FILLING THIS RIGHT NOW  
  
  
\--  
  
Erika cheered at getting double fills ♥  
  
While Walker wailed as he waited for someone to fill his yuri prompt already! The meme needs more YURI.  
  
\--  
  
While in Raira Highschool, a certain someone was texting to the meme…  
  
  
\--  
  
Durarara!! Kinkmeme Part 5 Page 28 prompt 2:  
Anon post:  
We really need more Moe!kado and Boss!kado in this meme… No shizaya please.  
  
  
  
Durarara!! Kinkmeme Part 5 Page 28 prompt 2:  
Anon posts a reply to prompt 1:  
How the fuck can someone add Shizaya to begin with in a Moe!kado/Boss!kado prompt? Are you an idiot, or you just be hatin'??  
  
  
\--  
  
And so the hate goes on~

 


End file.
